Corre Mientras Puedas
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Todos cometemos errores, pero hay unos que nos pueden costar más que una simple relación. Rose Weasley ha echo algo terrible y la única solución que puede encontrar es huyendo fuera del país. Ahora es otra, nadie conoce su pasado y está decidida a empezar desde cero, pero ¿Quién es ese rubio que la sigue a todos lados?


**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Corre Mientras Puedas<strong>

**_Capítulo 1_**

He hecho algo malo, bastante malo y esta es la única forma que encuentro para solucionarlo. Empezó hace más de un año, unas cuantas miradas, roces por debajo de la mesa, mensajes coquetos y terminó con besos en el armario y escapadas por la noche. Todo iba perfecto hasta que Victoire lo descubrió.

Me había liado con el novio de mi prima, me había liado con el chico que estuvo enamorada desde su infancia, me había liado con el chico que posiblemente sería su marido… me había liado con Teddy Lupin.

Admito que cometí el peor error de mi vida. Arruiné la vida de mi prima y jamás me perdonará a pesar de que ya le he rogado. Sé que mis primos jamás me volverán a ver de la misma forma. No es fácil ignorar las miradas de reproche, tristeza y lastima, pero lo que más me duele es ver con que ojos me miran mis padres.

Mis padres. Ellos hablaron conmigo, me regañaron y me dijeron que lo que hice estuvo muy mal. Me disculpé de corazón con Victoire, Teddy y con toda la familia y luego con mis padres, ellos dijeron que estaba bien, me perdonaban pero esa mirada, aquella que dice: _estoy realmente decepcionado, muy decepcionado de ti_, es muy difícil de olvidar.

Logré dividir el clan Weasley, la mayoría no me habla, él único que lo hace es mi hermano y un poco Albus, puedo sentir su distanciamiento. Mis tíos han hecho la ley del hielo contra mis padres, mi hermano y a mí. Mis primos se pelean por lo que hice, sobre todo con Hugo que intenta defenderme, _como si mereciera que lo hiciera. _

Es por eso que estoy aquí, en un tren rumbo a Bruselas, Bélgica, sola. Estoy decidida a empezar una nueva vida, lejos de mi familia… fue lo mejor que pude pensar, estaba dañando a la familia y eso es algo que no puedo permitirme.

Un par de horas después, el tren de detuvo en la estación Gare du Nord. Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana en Bruselas y hacía bastante frio, definitivamente pedir un taxi a esta hora era buena idea. Caminé con mis maletas a la parada de taxis mientras me planteaba como decirle en francés al taxista que me llevara a la dirección del apartamento.

La verdad es que no soy una fluente del francés, maldecía a Lily que sí lo era. Únicamente podía entender lo que decían y decir una que otra frase pero tener una conversación era algo que no dominaba. Tal vez vivir en Bruselas no sea tan malo después de todo, aprendería francés…

El taxista cuando me vio dirigirme a su vehículo, se bajó rápidamente para ayudarme a subir mis pequeñas maletas las cuales había puesto un hechizo de expansión y de aligeramiento.

—_Je dois aller à cette adresse_ —dije tartamudeando, un poco nerviosa de decirlo mal o que no me entendiera. Le pasé el papel, eran unos departamentos baratos en la ciudad.

—_Trés bien_ —dijo sin más y me devolvió la dirección.

Tomé una larga bocanada de aire y me hundí en mi asiento, cerré un poco los ojos y al poco rato el conductor me estaba avisando que ya habíamos llegado y cuanto sería. Sigo sorprendida lo caro que son los taxis en Europa, no había tenido tiempo de cambiar mis Libras a Euros, y le pagué con los únicos 30,00 € que me disponía. Me agradeció y se bajó a sacar mi equipaje, lo escuché murmurar sobre lo ligeras que estaban mis maletas. Solté una pequeña risa que sólo yo puede escuchar.

Mi departamento se encontraba en el centro, no tan lejos de la estación pero cerca de Gare du Midi… ¿por qué rayos no me bajé ahí? Ah, claro… por turista.

Tuve que mirar la dirección un par de veces antes de estar segura que, definitivamente me habían mentido. Esto no se parecía en nada en la foto que había visto en internet… lo hubiera creído hace 20 años, pero este edificio estaba igual o más decaído que el Callejón Knockturn.

Me acerqué a la puerta la cual tenía una rejilla con cerradura. Las indicaciones que me habían dado cuando llegara eran tocar el timbre del departamento del dueño. Antes de hacerlo, tomé una bocanada de aire, mis piernas temblaban de pánico, mi corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado… aún no podía creer que me había escapado de casa.

Presioné 101, rápido, antes de que me arrepintiera.

— _Oui?_ —respondió una voz, era un altoparlante.

—_Ehmm, je m'appelle Rose W- Granger, la nouveau locataire_ —dije ante la bocina.

—_Oh, c'est vrai…_ —antes de que me siguiera hablando en francés, cosa que no podía manejar lo interrumpí.

—_Je ne parle pas français!_ —dije algo más fuerte de lo normal.

—Ahora te abro —me respondió ahora en un idioma que si podría comunicarme.

Él es el dueño del lugar. Antes de que me marchara de Inglaterra busqué desesperadamente un departamento barato y este lugar fue el más accesible de todos. Le envié un correo y el me respondió al día siguiente, me dijo que tenía lugar pero sólo si le pagaba tres meses por adelantado. Una forma de asegurarse que no me iba a ir sin pagar por no tener un aval.

Si me preguntan desde cuando tenía planeado huir, fue exactamente hace una semana, cuando toda la tensión comenzó a desbordarse. Las peleas eran cada vez más intensas, no había día en que no pidiera perdón o llorara. Tenía que marcharme en cuánto antes y nadie debía saberlo.

Unos minutos después, un hombre de mediana edad salió con unas llaves en la mano, abrió la rejilla y me dejó pasar, no sin antes sonreírme amablemente.

—Buenos días —me saludó con un acento extraño. Yo asentí y le devolví el saludo, un poco más tímida—. Tengo disponible el 505 y estas son tus llaves —me entregó dos copias.

—Gracias.

—Sólo te recordaré algo, la primera llamada y estás fuera. No quiero nada de fiestas salvajes, drogas o cualquier cosa que disturbe la paz —asentí aturdida, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, se fue a encerrar a su departamento.

Al llegar al quinto piso, maldita sea, ¡Quinto piso y sin elevador! Agradecí mentalmente de haber puesto ese hechizo de aligeramiento, pero eso no quitaba que tenía que subir a pie cinco pisos… y eso sería todos los días, bueno siempre existía la opción de aparecerse. Cuando llegué a la puerta que señalaba el 505, inserté la llave y me tomé mi tiempo antes de girarla…

Había dos principales razones por las que no quería entrar: la primera porque sabía que el departamento sería un asco y que sería mi hogar por tres meses más, no pensaba quedarme más tiempo ahí, conseguiría un mejor departamento; La segunda, porque me caería en peso lo que acababa de hacer y que mi familia obviamente ya se había dado cuenta desde hace unas horas atrás… me había escapado con el fin de desaparecer.

Abrí la puerta y una habitación bastante triste y solitaria me dio la bienvenida. Lo primero que veías era una pequeña habitación de estar con una mesa pequeña y dos sillas de madera vieja. A medio metro de la mesa había un sillón de tercio pelo café, una mesita de noche y luego seguía la pared de la habitación donde había una tele. En la habitación había una cama, un armario y una ventana con cortinas que daba vista a la calle. El baño era pequeño y estaba afuera de la habitación, también había una cocina con una estufa, lavabo, tostador y microondas.

No me gustaba para nada y de pronto me dieron ganas de llorar.

—Vaya mierda…

…

Al día siguiente lo primero que hice en la tarde fue lavar las asquerosas sabanas, he tenido que dormir sin ellas y pasar un frío de mil demonios, ¿por qué demonios no chequé eso temprano? Si lo hubiera hecho habría alcanzado a lavarlas en la pequeña lavandería del este lugar.

Agarro las sabanas y las almohadas para dirigirme hacia la lavandería que está en la azotea, un piso más que subir… otra cosa más que pienso que debía haber hecho: checar que tuviera elevador. Al llegar a la lavandería me doy cuenta que no tengo idea de cómo usar una lavadora ni qué cantidad de jabón usar. No hay nadie en la habitación que me pueda ayudar, tal vez si… puedo usar mi varita y limpiarlas.

Volteo a los lados por si hay algún intruso, una vez que compruebo que no hay pájaros en el alambre, hago un hechizo para limpiarlas por completo, esto es porqué amo la magia, parecen como nuevas y no tengo que esperar a que se sequen.

…

Tengo poco dinero y el resto que tengo es en Libras Esterlinas. Necesito conseguir un trabajo, de otra manera no tendré para sobrevivir. La pregunta es: ¿Qué clase de trabajo? No puedo aspirar a un trabajo de tiempo completo porque si contamos mis estudios muggle, sólo tengo la educación básica, cosa que insistió mi madre al ser hija de muggles.

Creo que lo único que podría conseguir es mesera o bartender… ninguna de esas opciones me agrada.

Un ligero picoteo resuena por mi ventana, mi corazón comienzo acelerarse y siento como la sangre de mi rostro se drena… me han encontrado ¡Y ni siquiera ha pasado un día!

La lechuza sigue picoteando en la ventana, tal vez si no la abro se vaya. Lo considero por un instante pero me llega una punzada de curiosidad… ¿Quién será? ¿Qué es lo que me tiene que decir? ¿Qué demonios quiere?

Me dirijo nerviosa hacia la ventana para dejar entrar a una furiosa lechuza, no le ha hecho gracia que la deje esperar, su venganza ha sido morderme la mano y dejarme una herida sangrante.

—Estúpida lechuza… oh mierda —Esta lechuza solamente podría pertenecer a dos personas, pero una de ellas me ha declarado la ley del hielo permanentemente y la otra…

Comienzo a desdoblar el papel para encontrarme con una caligrafía bastante deslucida. Es de Teddy.

_Hola Rose, _

_Espero que te encuentres bien, en donde sea que hayas huido... nos dimos cuenta un par de horas, suponemos que huiste a eso de las 4 de la madrugada. Estamos, ciertamente, muy preocupados, sobretodo tus padres. Sospechamos que Hugo sabe algo pero se niega hablar lo que hace confirmar aún más nuestras sospechas. _

_Sinceramente, creo que no fue la mejor decisión por hacer y no tengo idea como es que se te pudo ocurrir que huyendo solucionarías todos tus problemas, fue muy estúpido e inmaduro, lo único que has provocado es que tus padres estén angustiados y más conflictos entre la familia. Aunque, no puedo decirte que no me alegre que te fueras._

_Me provocaste demasiados problemas Rose, fui un idiota por hacerte caso cuando ya tenía un compromiso por tu prima, ¿Alguna vez te remordió la conciencia? Admito que a mí sí, sin embargo no puede evitar no caer en tus enredos, tienes algo que hace caer a cualquier hombre a tu merced y lo maldigo. Me costaste bastante, mi relación con Victoire, mi reputación ante tu familia y amigos. Jamás debí meterme contigo y simplemente ignorar tus coqueteos._

_No estoy a favor que hayas huido dejándonos a todos lidiar con más problemas, pero creo que es mejor para mí no volverte a ver, al menos no en un cierto tiempo. Simplemente espero que demuestres algo de madurez y enfrentes tus problemas y al menos envíes una carta a tus padres para hacerles saber cómo estás y dónde has huido._

_Atentamente,_

_Teddy Lupin._

Jadeé. Sentí como de pronto me faltaba la respiración, _esto no puede ser real, demonios no puede ser real, _me dije inútilmente, pero ahí estaban las palabras, escritas por su puño y letra…

Sentí las lágrimas picando mis ojos, miré hacia el techo evitando que cayeran. Estaba triste, estaba decepcionada, ¡Demonios, estaba molesta! En pocas palabras me decía que todo era mi culpa y que él sólo fue una víctima, él es igual o peor de culpable que yo. Sin embargo todos parecían creerle más que a mí.

Esa es una de las razones por las que no pienso regresar y maldita sea estoy llorando, no puedo con esto.

Doy un grito lleno de furia, exasperación, tristeza, coraje y todos aquellos sentimientos que sólo pueden ser malos. La lechuza que está en la ventana esperando por una respuesta da un papaloteo y huye por la ventana. No esperaba responder.

Lo último que sé es que estoy tomando mis llaves y mi cartera para salir de mi departamento en busca de un bar en donde pueda emborracharme y olvidarme de todos aquellos infelices, y del imbécil de Teddy.

…

Jamás en mi vida he tomado alcohol, jamás he probado el alcohol muggle, lo único que sé es que sabe tan horrible como el que venden en las Tres Escobas y que estoy tan mareada que no puedo sostenerme en mis zapatos a pesar que estoy sentada.

—Deme otro trago —le digo a los dos gemelos ¿O es uno?

Me pasan rápido un trago que no tengo idea cuál es su nombre muggle, sólo sé que se toman de golpe. Y lo hago, siento que me quema la garganta y las orejas, suelto un tosido fuerte. Lo que sea que es, me he tomado ocho y estoy demasiado mareada.

Pago la cuenta con dificultad que creo haber dejado una considerable propina porque los gemelos me han mirado con una sonrisa. Hago mi paso para salir del bar, ignorado los no accidentales roces que me hacen o las arrinconadas que intentan hacerme, cuando abro la puerta corro, sin embargo me estampo contra algo duro y me caigo de bruces encima de _eso_ duro con lo que choqué.

Cierro los ojos y sonrío tontamente. Mi cabeza me está dando vueltas y siento una paz interna estando acostada, lo cual me dura tan poco como siento mi estómago revolverse… voy a vomitar. En lugar de moverme me río, seguro parezco una novata ante el público, una chica que es su primera vez en un bar y no ha podido con unos cuantos chupitos… tal vez el chico que me estaba tocando la rodilla me puso algo en la bebida…

Alguien suelta un suspiro exasperado, huele a alcohol… ¿Whisky de fuego? Es lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

— _Vous pouvez…?_ —dice irritadamente la persona con la que he tropezado, a quién estoy aplastando con mi peso y que había olvidado. Un poco confundida intento levantarme pero mis brazos parecen gelatina, doy otra risilla tonta porque no puedo coordinarme.

El chico se da cuenta de lo increíblemente borracha que estoy así que me ayuda, no tan amablemente pero no lo culpo. Una vez en mis dos pies me doy cuenta que no puedo sostenerme, el no intenta agarrarme de nuevo, simplemente se sacude su ropa y cuando termina me lanza una mirada de hastío.

Trato de enfocar mi vista, es como si no pudiera mirar algo detenidamente, las luces son más resplandecientes y todo lo que miro se duplica. El piso es como un remolino que intenta succionarme y cada vez yo estoy cediendo.

—¡Oh, discúlpame, no te vi! —Intento disculparme pero mi voz sale arrastrada y más aguda. Estiro mi brazo para tocar su hombro pero no lo alcanzo. Estoy muy mal, realmente mal, soy una mierda.

—No eres de aquí —abro los ojos sorprendida, me está hablando en un idioma que puedo entenderle, lo que me hace sonreírle.

—Ni tú —respondí—, no me estás hablando en francés como esos chicos —eché una bocanada de aire—. Estúpidos chicos, es su culpa que esté aquí, se hacen las víctimas y una es la culpable.

—Mira, lo que sea que…

—Él es igual de culpable, ¡Él lo empezó! ¿Por qué jodidos no me lo dijo desde el principio? Ahora yo soy la zorra y él la víctima. Todavía se atreve a decirme que actúe con madurez ¡A la mierda con eso! —lo veo arquear la ceja, de pronto me doy cuenta que estoy hablando de más de algo que simplemente no le concierne.

—Te pediré un taxi.

—Creo ser lo suficientemente capaz para pedir uno —le digo con voz melosa, aunque se perfectamente que no lo soy y el poco francés que sé no me viene a la cabeza.

—Bien, buena suerte con ello —Se encoje de hombros molesto, se gira sobre sus talones para entrar al club. No tarda ni 10 segundos cuando ya le estoy rogando que me ayude.

El vuelve hacer esa cara de fastidio, pone los ojos en blanco y me ayuda a pedir un taxi. En lo que parece haber sido unos 10 minutos, un taxi decide apiadarse de nuestra alma y hacer la parada. El chico me abre la puerta y me da dinero para pagarle al taxi. Lo miro confusa, abro la boca para decirle que no es necesario, que yo tengo mi propio dinero, pero no me da tiempo, levanta la mano para callarme y cierra la puerta.

Le digo a taxista la dirección de mi departamento y en un silencio sepulcral conduce hasta el horrendo lugar en el que tengo que vivir por al menos tres meses… sólo espero que no sea eterno y pueda conseguir dinero para alquilar otro mejor.

Cuando llega, le doy el dinero que me dio aquel chico que, por lo visto, no le molesta estar regalando dinero a extraños, le agradezco mentalmente ya que ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad para eso. Debí haber sido un dolor de culo el rato que me tuvo ahí. No me molesto, no volveré a verlo, ni siquiera recuerdo bien sus facciones, sólo sé que tenía bonitos ojos. Si lo veo tal vez podría reconocerlo.

Lo único que sé es que tengo unas inmensas ganas de vomitar el infierno fuera de mí y que no volveré a probar ni una gota de alcohol. No sé porque la gente lo hace, estoy de acuerdo que todo luce más feliz y divertido, pero sabe horrible.

…

Cuando me despierto lo primero que hago es ir directamente al baño a vomitar y me quedo un buen rato abrazando a la taza mientras lloro sin consuelo. Estoy muy triste, no conozco a nadie en Bruselas que me pueda ayudar o al menos hacerme un rato de compañía, no tengo idea donde pueda conseguir un trabajo porque si no obtengo uno pronto no tendré para juntar para otra renta o mudarme, pero sobretodo me duele el corazón.

Tengo el corazón roto. Nunca nadie me había hecho tanto daño como él y tampoco podrá equiparar el amor que le tuve o le sigo teniendo. Fue la primera persona de la cual me enamoré, fue mi primer beso y la primera vez que hice el amor… y por eso me duele tanto. Tomó demasiadas cosas de mí sin mi permiso, él sólo llegó a reclamarlas como suyas y las abandonó como tal, como si se tratara de algo tan simple que solo puedes usar y luego deshacerte.

El día que me besó… yo sólo tenía 17 años. Lo recuerdo bastante bien porque tener esa edad y no haber besado a alguien era algo crucial. Lily se hubiera reído de mí, ella lo obtuvo a los 12 años.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de mi padre, toda la familia estaba reunida en La Madriguera, incluyendo algunos amigos cercanos como los Longbottom o los Scamander y se había planeado un gran banquete que mi abuela Molly había preparado, claro con la ayuda de mi madre y mi tía Ginny, y para en la noche tío George se encargó de lanzar juegos pirotécnicos.

Sin embargo, nunca olvidaré la forma en la que me miraba Teddy Lupin. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya lo había notado pero siempre huía de su mirada, no quería que se diera cuenta que me gustaba o Victoire, aun así aquella noche hubo algo especial entre los dos, yo presentía que algo iba a pasar y no precisamente bueno.

Yo estaba con Albus y Hugo en el río tirando piedritas en medio de la oscuridad. Los tres estábamos bastante aburridos pero tampoco queríamos estar con los demás, nos gustaba la tranquilidad y disfrutar de nuestra soledad.

A los pocos minutos uno de los gemelos de Scamander llegó en busca de Hugo y Albus, tío George los necesitaba para que lo ayudaran con los fuegos artificiales, ellos dos se encogieron de hombros y algo regañadientes se fueron a ayudar. Me quedé sola unos minutos observando como el agua titiritaba con la brisa de la noche cuando de pronto escucho un crujir en el suelo y antes de que pueda gritar o decir algo, alguien me cubre la boca con su mano. Me giran para que pueda verlo y cuando lo hago me calmo.

—Tranquila, soy yo, Teddy —me dice con aquella voz tan relajada, como terciopelo. Me retira su mano de mi boca y yo dejo ir un suspiro de alivio.

—Me asustaste —digo algo tímida, había algo en él que siempre me hacía sentir incómoda, no sabía la razón pero ahora estoy segura de qué es: desconfianza.

—No pretendía. Disculpa —se acercó hacía mí, recuerdo que un instinto me dijo que retrocediera, pero yo no me atreví a moverme.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada que puede atravesar mil muros. Teddy Lupin pretendía algo y no prometía ser bueno, sabía que algo iba a pasar y que podría arrepentirme. Noté como miró mis labios, como se mordió los suyos y después como avanzaba hacia mí. Intenté retroceder pero el árbol que había atrás de mí me lo impidió.

—Rose… —susurró cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí para susurrarme en el oído. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo como si la temperatura hubiera descendido diez grados.

Sentí sus manos apoyarse en mi cintura, su rostro ahuecarse en mi cuello… esto no iba nada bien y tampoco terminaría bien. Yo podría detenerlo, empujarlo y decirle que me dejara en paz, que su novia es mi prima… mas no lo hice.

—No sabes cuánto he querido hacer esto… —me susurró y de pronto siento como comienza a besarme la oreja, poco a poco hasta ir descendiendo por mi mandíbula.

Un gemido escapa de mí, tan involuntario que me muerdo los labios con fuerza, eso parece encenderlo porque ahora ya me está besando sin aprensión y yo no puedo ayudarme a mí misma porque lo estoy disfrutando. Había estado enamorada de Teddy desde hace mucho tiempo que me es difícil creer lo que está sucediendo, que me está besando… aunque no en los labios.

—¿Rose? —Se separa de mí y por un momento temo que me diga que es un error, que tiene que irse.

—¿Sí?

—¿Alguna vez has tenido novio? —Se separa de mí para poder verme a los ojos, los suyos están encendidos con la única cosa que logro identificar como lujuria y deseo. No quiero contestarle así que volteo mi rostro, pero me obliga a mirarlo de nuevo— ¿Alguna vez te han besado? —Eso me toma por sorpresa, siento mis mejillas arder aún más de lo que ya estaban.

Me mira insistente que no me queda de otra más que responderle, le digo que jamás he tenido novio y que jamás me han besado. Así como se lo digo me vuelve a besar el cuello con desespero, como si llevara años ansiando este momento. Mis piernas se estremecen de una manera extraña que jamás había sentido, aun así placentero. Dejo ir un suspiro cuando noto que sus manos están debajo de mi blusa y los suaves que resultan en mi piel… se lo permito, no tengo cabeza para reaccionar y decirle que pare, que lo que está haciendo está mal, lo que estamos haciendo.

Y de pronto me besa en los labios…

Me besa con tanta insistencia que no tengo idea de qué hacer, simplemente abro mi boca para darle un mejor acceso a su lengua y no hago nada más. Intento mover un poco los labios pero es difícil seguirle el ritmo tan frenético y ansioso que lleva. Se separa de mí luego de un tiempo, sin importarle que no le he seguido, pero sólo para tomar aire y volver atacar mis labios. Esto lo hace unas cuatro o cinco veces más, pero es en el último beso que ya puedo besarlo como él me está besando.

—Eres tan hermosa, Rose… —me dice besando mi cuello nuevamente, pero es una distracción para poder sacarme la camiseta.

—¡No! —reacciono alarmada jalándome la blusa hacia abajo. Teddy abre los ojos e intenta besarme para salvar la situación, pero no se lo permito, lo empujo y me aparto a una distancia considerable.

—Lo siento… —pero sus disculpas no es por haberme besado sabiendo que su novia es mi prima, sino porque no ha podido conseguir más.

Las lágrimas se arremolinan en mis ojos, me siento tan mal con mi persona ¿Por qué se lo he permitido? ¿Qué pensará Victoire cuando lo descubra?

Él intenta acercarse para abrazarme pero me muevo fuera del su alcance. Es inevitable, estoy llorando a mar abierto, me llevo las manos al rostro para que no me vea y sollozo. Mi instinto me dice que corra hacia mi cuarto y no salga y eso es lo que hago, corro a toda velocidad ignorando los gritos de Teddy.

Todo empezó a partir de ese beso… si tan sólo me hubiera apartado las cosas serían tan diferentes como son hoy en día, yo no tendría que haber huido de casa porque nadie puede perdonar lo que hice, mis padres y los demás estarían decepcionados, Victoire seguiría siendo la prometida de Teddy…

Nunca obtenemos lo que queremos… si así fuera la vida no sería injusta.

**N/A:** _bueno les cuento. He decidido corregir este fic porque resulta que en las vaciones de verano me fui a Europa a estudiar, y después del curso viajé a Bruselas, Brujas y Ámsterdam. En fin, no tenía planeado visitar Bruselas pero se dio la oportunidad y cuándo llegué no pude evitar recordar este fic… me sentí por un momento como Rose viajando desde Londres a Bruselas (aunque lo mío fue desde Ámsterdam a Bruselas). Iba con dos compañeras más y nuestro "apartahotel" quedaba cerca de la estación Gare du Nord. Quise corregir este tipo de cosas en mi fic, darle más detalles para que se sintiera real. Preferí ubicar el apartamento de Rose en el centro porque lo vi mejor, aunque las condiciones con las cuales describo el departamento quedan mejor con los que vi cerca de Gare du Nord. Otra cosa más que decidí mejorar fue las cuestiones de idioma, yo no tenía idea que en Europa la mayoría de la gente domina varios idiomas, en México ser bilingüe o trilingüe te da una mayor ventaja competitiva, en fin. No sabía que Bélgica hablara holandés o alemán, pensaba que todos hablaban francés, pero ¡Sorpresa! Así que mejoré ese aspecto, ahora Rose no tendrá que preocuparse por tener que hablar francés todo el tiempo. Otra cosa que mejoré fue, antes había puesto que la parte donde había magos se llamaba "Callejón Creux" así que lo modifiqué y ahora será Brujas (¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Hasta el nombre lo dice) ¿Interesante, no? _

_Oh, ya que les platiqué de los detalles en cuestión de región y eso… también notarán que cambié un poquitín la trama. En la anterior versión termina encontrándose a Scorpius, en esta como leyeron no se lo encuentra pero pueden darse una probadita de lo que sucedió entre Rose y Teddy (lo siento, él es el antagonista de este fic), lo cual creo que es mejor. _

_Y eso es todo. Ojalá les guste esta nueva versión y puedan dejarme su opinión. Gracias por leer y prometo actualizar más seguido. Ahora me encuentro a semana y media de finales… y ¡Salgo el 4 de diciembre! Nos seguimos leyendo._


End file.
